


Parent Chaperones

by kirani



Series: Matt [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Single Parent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: When Connor ends up chaperoning his daughter's field trip with the unfairly cute Matt Johansen, dad to one of Sammie's classmates, he finds himself in a spot of trouble. There's only one bed.(An AU of a character I created for a previous work based on the lax bro Whiskey makes out with in 4.9)





	Parent Chaperones

**Author's Note:**

> gnomer-denois asked:  
> Idk if you were asking for prompts from that list, but if so: “our children are in the same class and we both hate their teacher, eventually the parents’ evenings are just us competing who can call out snarkier comments” for NurseyDex or the school trip one for WhiskeyTango (or WhiskeyMatt)  
> ~  
> okay so mostly i was sick of all my prompt lists sitting in drafts but i will always take prompts! and you tempt me so with Whiskey/Matt. so here you go.

 

Connor stopped in the doorway and felt the other dad bump into him. 

“Didn’t Mrs. Fitzpatrick say this was a double room?” He asked no one in particular. Because it was not. In the center of the hotel room was a single king bed. 

“I can go check with the front desk,” came the voice from behind him. 

“Okay,” Connor agreed. 

Matt Johansen left and Connor stood in the doorway staring at the bed. 

This was just his luck. He knew Tina’s dad had also volunteered to chaperone, and wasn’t that bad enough that he had to spend the weekend with the incredibly cute man? Then to be sharing a hotel room on top of it? 

It was too much, his heart couldn’t handle it. 

He had only recently started letting himself look at other men after Jake left him and their daughter last year. And a harmless crush on her classmate’s dad had seemed... well, harmless. But then they’d ended up on this trip together and suddenly it wasn’t. 

It was dangerous. 

“Bad news,” Matt announced from the hallway. “This is the only room. Apparently, they thought the parent chaperones were married.”

Connor groaned. 

“It’s a big bed, we’ll manage.”

When Connor turned to look at him, Matt continued.

“It’s for the kids.”

Finally, he sighed and agreed. He was a grown man, he could handle sharing a bed with another man. Even a very cute one. For the kids. 

The men dropped their bags and took turns in the bathroom. They split up for room checks and made sure all the kids were in bed. Then they got into their own bed. 

After a moment, Matt spoke.

“I get the feeling you don’t like me very much.”

“What?”

“You’re quiet about it, which I appreciate, we don’t have to be best friends. But it’s good for the kids to see us getting along. So I’d appreciate if you could be friendly for the trip at least.

Connor laughed. He actually laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Matt asked.

“Matt, it’s not that I don’t like you, it’s that I like you a lot.”

“You have a funny way of showing it,” Matt said, his face twisting.

“Look, my husband left Sammie and me about a year ago. And just when I started letting myself look again, I met you at Parent-Teacher Conferences. And I thought it was harmless, you know? But then we ended up chaperoning together and I’m afraid of coming off.. well, creepy.”

It was the most Connor had said aloud to anyone besides Sammie in months. He swallowed hard. 

Matt was just staring at him from across the bed.

“So. That’s all out there, now. I can sleep on the couch.”

“Wait,” Matt said suddenly. His hand reached out but hovered just a moment away from Connor’s wrist. 

“I’d like it if you stayed.”

“You don’t have to be all perfect-ally you know. I can handle it. Been gay my whole life,” Connor smiled sadly. 

“No, that’s not it,” Matt shook his head and finally did take his hand. “I signed up to chaperone this trip because I wanted to get to know you better.”

“You did?”

Matt smiled and nodded. “One of my better impulse decisions, if I do say so myself.”

“I’ll say,” Connor agreed. 

They held hands and talked late into the night all three nights of the trip, wrangling middle schoolers during the day and getting to know each other at night. 

When they had arrived back at the school at last, the two men checked everyone out to their parents and told their daughters to go wait in their cars. 

“I’d like to take you on a date,” Matt said when they were alone at last. 

“I’d like that,” Connor agreed. 

Matt leaned towards him and Connor closed the distance, meeting his lips in a soft kiss. 


End file.
